


Jack of All Trades

by Flarethefireborn



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bed Sex, Can I just say that Hisoka's ass is built like a chicken fajita like damn, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Hisoka is actually really sweet with this story, Hisoka is probably into some kinky shit ngl, I also couldn't concentrate so I just listened to sexy sax music to get into the mood, I wrote this while listening to a mash-up of Anaconda and Renai Circulation and it was a time, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Muscles, Oh also Hisoka calls you 'Kitten', Sharing a Bed, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flarethefireborn/pseuds/Flarethefireborn
Summary: Hisoka decides to help teach you about sex since you don't know a whole lot.





	Jack of All Trades

"Just lie down on you back and relax." Hisoka had already taken off his shirt and had you underneath his large, toned body. Soft sheets tickled your skin as you tried to calm your rapidly beating heart. However, you couldn't help it. This was the first time you were going to have sex. The taking of your precious virginity was a special moment and the one you chose to help you with this was Hisoka. You weren't exactly sure how your conversation had gotten onto the topic of sex, but it came up that you were a virgin. Hisoka, being the sly pervert that he was, offered to help teach you about sex. Despite not fully trusting him, you decided that he was probably the most educated on the subject than most of your other friends. Now, you were lying on his bed in his dimly lit room with him on top of you. The room was warm and comfortable, but you were still nervous. 

"I'm going to start now. Let me know if I go too quickly." You nodded as he started with gentle kisses on your lips. Your hands gently rested themselves on his strong forearms. Small kisses soon became deeper and he licked your bottom lip in an attempt to ask for entrance. You complied and let him in. His skilled tongue began to explore the undiscovered area of your mouth. You didn't imagine that Hisoka's lips would be this soft of that he could be this gentle with someone. You have seen some of the sadistic crimes he has committed, but this man was almost completely different from the everyday Hisoka you knew. In terms of your kiss, you moved your tongue in a way that felt right. Trying to make sure that he received pleasure too, you let him do what he wanted. 

Hisoka then broke the kiss and began to pepper your neck with small kisses in order to find the place that felt the best. Small whimpers filled the quiet room as one of your hands placed itself in his hair. Little jolts of pleasure made their way down to your nether regions. This feeling wasn't entirely foreign to you, you just hadn't felt it at such intensity. One of Hisoka's own hands slipped under your head to hold it for reassurance. His mouth kissed, licked and sucked the most sensitive spot of your neck and your whimpers became small moans. When Hisoka pulled away from your neck, a blossoming hickey had begun to flourish. He looked at you and smirked.

"How are we doing, my little kitten?" He asked, knowing how flustered you were. 

"I think I'm okay. My head just feels a bit weird." Your breathing was a little labored and you also felt kinda dizzy. Hisoka chuckled.

"That's normal, dear. Let's continue." Long, slender fingers began to slowly unbutton your shirt. With each button undone, your heart hammered even louder in your ears. Hisoka took off the shirt and carefully unclipped your bra and slide it off. Although the room was warm, the lack of clothes made you shiver and your nipples hardened a little. Your face burned with embarrassment and, out of reflex, your hands covered your chest. However, Hisoka grabbed your hands and moved them out of the way.

"Tsk tsk, (Y/n). I have to see what I'm doing, so please refrain from covering yourself unless you REALLY want me to stop. And we don't want that now, do we?" You shook your head no. You didn't want him to stop now that you had gone this far. 

"Good girl." Hisoka stroked your hair and moved down towards your chest. His hands cupped your breast and he licked the left rosy bud while he ran his thumb over the right one. It was an uncomfortable wet feeling on your nipples at first that made you squirm under his touch. You let out a mess of surprised gasps and yelps and tried to stop moving around. However, with time, you began to feel pleasure from the contact. When Hisoka felt that the left breast had gotten enough attention, he switched sides and gave the right breast the same treatment. You gripped the bed sheets and tried hard to keep your whimpers and moans from slipping out in fear of embarrassment and being too loud. Hisoka kissed his way down past your chest, onto your stomach and lower. He easily unbuttoned your pants and stripped you of them before running his middle finger over the clothed folds of your womanhood. 

"Excited, are we?" You mewled as his began to pet with more pressure as to help get you off. Your panties were wet, a sign that Hisoka's efforts to arouse you weren't for naught. 

"Can I take these off?" 

"Yes." You lifted your hips to help his remove you last undergarment and reveal the precious fruit of your virgin womanhood. You felt embarrassed. You had never been so turned on enough to get this wet before. Now Hisoka was toying with you and turning you into putty in his hands. 

"Can you spread your legs for me?" You nodded and complied. When you did, a little bit of wetness dripped down onto the sheets. Hisoka used his hands to spread your thighs a little bit wider and stared at your most sensitive area as though to study it intensely. 

"Please don't stare. It's embarrassing..." Your voice trailed off as you looked away. Hisoka chuckled and hummed with approval. 

"You're so adorable, (Y/n). Now, let me taste the ripened fruit I've been waiting for." He then ran his tongue along your weeping sex. You gave out a loud and surprised moaned. This was too much. Dirty thoughts rushed through your mind and you used your hands to try to weakly push his head away from between your legs, but your efforts were to no avail. The ticklish feeling made your legs close a little and Hisoka stopped and looked up. 

"Settle, dear." You nodded and he continued. His tongue ran up your sex again, but stopped at the top to swirl around your clit. He repeated this several times.

"H-Hiso-soka... You shouldn't... Mmm! No! I can't!" A chorus of broken sentences and incomprehensible noises trying to form words fell from your lips. You covered your face with your arms and moaned out. You felt your stomach tighten a little and the pleasure began to build up. Hisoka must have been able to tell because he pulled away right as you were about to cum. You felt a throbbing sensation at the loss of touch. You looked up at Hisoka, who had sat up and patted his thighs. 

"Come here and sit on my lap." 

"B-But, I-," You stammered out, slightly hesitant.

"It's okay, dear. Just trust me." His smile didn't seem entirely genuine, but you crawled over to him and he turned you around so that your back touched his stomach. His big, strong hands rubbed your shoulders and he ran his nails gently along you arms to help you relax. Hisoka rested his chin on your shoulder before moving his fingers down your stomach towards your most special place. 

"Hiso-"

"Shhh..." Hisoka's fingers drew little circles on the area right above your clit before moving down to touch the bud. You moaned loudly and calmly grasped the wrist that was touching you down there. Hisoka's fingers teased your entrance before he slowly eased one finger in. You gasped and flinched. 

"Are you alright? That didn't hurt too much did it?" Hisoka's fingertips on his other free hand rubbed small circles on your shoulder. You took a deep breath and nodded. 

"I'm fine, you can move it." Hisoka nodded and slowly eased his finger in and out. It was a strange feeling, having something foreign move in you. However, you knew what else was coming and that his fingers were just preparing you for it. Hisoka gently added a second finger and moved them together. You leaned back into Hisoka's chest shaking. It was starting to feel good again. Hisoka's fingers made a scissoring motion inside of you and your moans started to get louder and higher in pitch. You were starting to get used to the feeling until Hisoka's third finger entered you. Pleasure was beginning to build up again and you felt something in your abdomen tighten. Hisoka hummed with approval. 

"Hmm. I'm glad to see you enjoying yourself. Can you heard all the dirty sounds your body is making? What a naughty little kitten. I wonder... where is that spot that-" At that moment, Hisoka's fingers brushed a certain spot that made you made you see stars. 

"Ahn!" You threw your head back in pleasure.

"Ah, there it is. That little special spot that you feel it most. Tell me when you're gonna cum, okay?" You couldn't even respond as the only sounds that was coming from your mouth were moans and a garbled mess of what probably was words, but it couldn't be made out. His fingers move faster and faster to help move you along. That tightening in you abdomen eventually uncoiled and you started cumming.

"Hisoka! I'm cumming! I can't anymore! I'm cumming! Ah!" Hisoka moved to gently place a small kiss on your ear. That was enough to send you over the edge and you came hard over his fingers. After helping you come down from your high, Hisoka withdrew his fingers and licked them clean. All the while, you panted and laid back into Hisoka, his body cradling yours. Hisoka finished cleaning his hand and hugged your tiny body. He kissed the side of your head. 

"What a good girl you are! You did such a good job. Well, it's time for the final event." Hisoka laid you down onto your back slowly and scanned your body to admire his work. Your face was completely flushed, your neck had a few hickeys along your neck and your chest was heaving as you tried to catch your breath. Hisoka got on top of you and spread your legs so that he could insert himself properly. 

"I apologize. This next part will hurt a little bit, but I promise it will feel good later on." You nodded and Hisoka started to push into you. You grit your teeth and hugged him tightly. You couldn't deny that it hurt like hell. 

"Nearly there, (Y/n). You're okay." Hisoka slowly pushed the rest of himself in, stretching you out in the process. You were shaking as you held onto him. Hisoka calmly shushed you and kissed your forehead. The pain died down a little bit to the point where you found it tolerable. 

"You can move, Hisoka." He nodded and gently thrust in and out to help you get used to the feeling. With every thrust, there was a little bit of pain, but it was starting to go away. Trying to be nice, you tried not to scratch Hisoka's back so that you didn't hurt him. Hisoka started to give a few low moans as well.

"So tight, dear. Can I go a bit faster?" You nodded it was getting better for you like he said before. The sounds of your body were getting louder and was starting to turn you on a little bit. You buried your face into Hisoka's neck in order to muffle and sounds that might escape your lips. Hisoka's pace sped up a little bit more and you could contain your sounds any longer. Even he was moaning loudly. 

"(Y/n)... (Y/n)! You're doing so well for me. You're starting to tighten around me even more. Do you want me that badly?" You were getting closer by the second. Hisoka's large cock was hitting that good spot again and you started to drool a little. Right as you were about to unravel again. Hisoka lowered himself closely to your ear again. 

"I didn't know that your ears were so sensitive. Playing with them alone could probably make you cum judging by that naughty look on your face." He began to kiss the shell of your ear and suck on the earlobe. Your ears were crazy sensitive and he was touching you in all the right ways. 

"Hisoka! Hisoka! Hisoka!" You yelled out. 

"Cumming, Kitten? Show me the face you make when you cum." Hisoka gave a wicked grin and licked the inside of your ear. You came with your eyes rolling into the back of your head and you saw white all over. Hisoka pulled out quickly and came over your stomach while moaning your name loudly. He collapsed onto the bed next to you as both of you tried to catch your breath. After you calmed down, Hisoka turned to you.

"Did you have fun for your first time?" You nodded and began to fall asleep. Hisoka chuckled and pulled the covers over both of you before kissing your forehead.

"Good night, my precious (Y/N)."


End file.
